Ties That Bind
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: Peyton Lockwood is the daughter of Leo (Charmed) and the sister of Tyler. How does it change things when there is a whitelighter in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Im and deleting Sail and starting new. This is my new story. Its a Charmed/OTH/TVD Crossover. Peyton is the daughter of Leo and the sister of Tyler. I do not Own any othe the shows just my little twists.**

* * *

_"You're a white lighter."_ The man said to me. This man that I was just told is my birthfather. My mother reached out to him when strange things started happening. I could move things with my mind and I could teleport myself without evening meaning to. One day I was running late to school and I was panicked then there was light and I was suddenly standing on the lawn in front of Mystic Falls High. It made no sense.

Everything was confusing, my life was being turned upside down and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

My father Leo helped gain control of my powers. We developed a decent relationship until he got called up to be an elder. He said an elder was white lighters who saw over everything. They made the rules and tried their best to protect innocents. Protect innocent's; that is what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to join him and go to a magic school. But I refused, my life is here, my brother and for some reason I feel my destiny is here as well.

* * *

"_Then there's the Lockwood's. Tyler and Peyton are the children of Carol and the Mayor. Picture Perfect family, it's all revaluating."_ Katherine said as she fought exhaustion. She has been forced to tell Klaus all about Mystic Falls and who inhabited it. She usually has no problem talking; she rather likes the sound of her own voice. But this was just a means to an end; Klaus would find out all she knows and then kill her. She hated her death being dragged out, why didn't he just off her already.

"_The werewolves,"_ Klaus inquired_. "Two in their prime, that's perfect. I will sacrifice one and turn the other. My first hybrid."_ Klaus smirked as he thought of a new plan.

"_Hate to burst your bubble but only Tyler is a wolf."_ Katherine huffed.

Klaus looked at her with curiosity_, "which one of his parents has the gene?"_

Katherine wondered why he would ask such a question but answered it anyways, _"Father."_

The soon to be hybrid shook his head as he laughed. _"Well well, it would seem Mrs. Lockwood has a few tricks."_

"_Please just kill me. I've told you everything that I know."_ Katherine pleaded.

"_See I believe that you believe that,"_ Klaus replied as he leant into her. _"But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" he looked into her eyes compelling her, "Tell me."_

"_They were trying to see if Peyton was strong enough to kill you."_

"_Peyton, the werewolf's sister." _

Katherine nodded.

"_I thought she was just a human."_ Klaus pried crossing his arms.

"_I don't know what she is, but I have never seen or heard of anyone as powerful. I don't know what she is, you kidnapped me remember. I'm kind of out of the loop."_

"_Well we'll have to get to the bottom of that."_ He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"_Hurry up! If you expect me to give you a ride to school then bring your ass on." _My brother yelled from outside my bedroom door.

"_Okay calm down Ty, I'm coming."_ I yelled back rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me. It's his fault I'm running late anyways. I looked myself over in the mirror for the millionth time this morning. My blonde hair was curly cascading just below my shoulders, resting on my black mid sleeve sweater top that was neatly tucked in a gray skirt with zigzag patterns, which came about mid-thigh. I wore a pair of black knee boots. I finished of my outfit with a thick brown metal bracelet and silver medallion necklace. I smiled at my appearance before grabbing my bag and phone and running out of the room and to my brother's car, where he was impatiently waiting. I slid into the passenger seat only to receive a death glare from Tyler.

"_Took you long enough!"_ he huffed as he started the engine.

"_Well if you hadn't insulted me this morning I wouldn't have had to change."_ I returned his glare.

"_It was a joke. I seriously could care less what you wear." _

"_Within every joke is some truth." _I challenged turning to him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes in attempt to keep from smiling himself as he pulled into a parking space in the student lot. _"Whatever."_

* * *

We both exited the car and began walking towards the school. We were late but a few kids still stood on the lawn.

"_Um, I'm going to go over here for a sec, I'll catch up with you after school."_ Tyler said before jogging off to what was the jock section of the courtyard.

Rolling my eyes, I continued on my way towards the building.

* * *

Damon and Stefan stood outside their house as it was being signed over to Elena.

"_Do you really think Peyton could take on Klaus?"_ Damon asked as he leaned onto the stone barrier on their porch.

"_Leo said it was there was a prophecy. Elijah believed him, and he's an original so,"_ Stefan shrugged.

"_We just need to find him. Can she do one of those witch tracking spells?"_

"_She's not a witch Damon, and before you ask Bonnie can't either. Not without something that belongs to Klaus, believe me I already asked." _Stefan huffed.

* * *

I made it to class as Alaric was talking about Watergate; I looked to the board to see he was discussing the sixties.

I leant against the door, _"Watergate was the seventies Ric." _He stopped and looked at me strange, and that's when I noticed I called him Ric. _"Um… I mean Mr. Saltzman."_

I shuffled into my desk in front of Stefan; I felt Ric's eyes on me the entire way. Once I was seated he went on with his lectured. Ten minutes was left of class and Ric had instructed us to talk amongst ourselves for the remaining time. I quickly pulled out my phone and typed a message.

_Sorry :(_

I looked up to see Alaric pull out his phone. He looked at in confusion before his head shot up to me. I quickly turned around to face Stefan and engaged him in conversation. I don't know why but Alaric's stare is uncomfortable today. What's the matter with me?


	3. Chapter 3

I was late again. Stefan texted me and told me there was an emergency meeting and I was late once again. I orbed into the room between Damon and Stefan just as Bonnie threw Damon across the room. It made me smile, with my assorted past it sometimes felt good to see him on his ass. I smiled looking around the room to see everyone shared my expression except for Alaric who was just staring at me like I grew a second head.

_"Well I was impressed."_ Stefan noted.

Damon got up and stood next to me, _"You're late Lockwood."_

_"Sorry I was held up at cheer practice, we all know how Caroline gets."_ I defended myself.

_"It doesn't matter if he is an original, I can take down anyone who comes at me,"_ Bonnie turned to Elena. _"I can kill him Elena, I know I can."_

_"Glad I don't have to get my hands dirty. Now maybe I'll actually get to enjoy a dance"_ I joked.

_"Don't act so coy. Bonnie is only the opening act, you Peyton are the star of this show."_ Damon teased.

_"Watch out Damon, I think you just gave me a complement."_ I smirked.

_"Yea."_ Suddenly Damon rushed towards me and I quickly orbed behind him and sent him flying against the wall.

_"What was that for?"_ I asked Damon as I released him from my hold and he fell to the floor.

_"I was just making sure you were ready. Damn that hurt more than when Bonnie did it."_ Damon said as he struggled to stand up

_"Well, do it again and I'll make sure you don't stand for a week."_

* * *

Alaric/Klaus rushed into his apartment huffing, _"Your right this girl possesses more power than I have ever seen, and she is ready to kill."_

_"That's terrible"_ Katherine said sarcastically.

_"Were going to have to kill her Maddox."_ Klaus said as he shuffled through his drawers, _"Do you think this guy has anything vintage?"_

_"We don't even know what she is let alone how we can kill her."_

_"The high school dance, I need you to take her out."_

_"If she has that much power she will sense me coming from a mile away."_

* * *

Klaus paced the floor,_ "What to do what to do?"_

_"My advice, stop her before she goes to the dance."_

_"But how?"_ Klaus suddenly looked to Katherine. He strolled over to her _"What is her weakness?"_

_"I don't know."_ She answered not looking him in the eyes.

He grabbed her face and compelled.

_"Vampire bites weaken her."_

_"hmm"_

* * *

Peyton looked herself over in the mirror. Vintage actually was a good look for her. She mentally reminded herself to thank Caroline for the dress.

_Ting_

Her phone vibrated, she opened the new text.

_I found a way to make up for your tardiness. I need help with my vintage attire, meet me at my apartment? –Alaric_

That's weird. But I guess it isn't all that weird to be going to a teacher's house if your teacher was a vampire hunter conspiring with you and your friends to kill the oldest vampire in history.

Peyton grabbed her keys and headed towards the door after reply to his text.

_Sure, be there soon._

* * *

Peyton arrived at Alaric's door, she hesitated before knocking. The door opened and the man of the hour appeared before her.

_"Glad you could make it. Please come in."_ he stood to the side and allowed her in.

_"No problem."_ She said looking around. That's when she spotted Katherine siting in a chair blood surrounding her.

_"Ric what this? I thought Klaus had Katherine."_ Peyton said backing up, only to bump into something she assumed was the wall.

_"He does."_ He whispered in her ear.

Peyton spun around to face Alaric, the wall she thought she bumped into. _"What?"_

Caught off guard Katherine speed over to her and dug her teeth into Peyton's neck.

The blonde screamed in agony as she began to feel weak. Moments later she was on the floor holding her neck unable to move much.

_"Ric, what's going on? Why?"_ She cried.

Alaric bent down next to her pushing the hair out of her face, _"I'm not Alaric."_

"Klaus" Peyton whispered before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain that's all I felt as I awoke. _"ow"_ I whined. I slowly opened my eyes and the memories of last night came rushing back.

_"Look who's awake."_

_"Katherine."_ I snarled. I looked around and the apartment was empty, just me and Katherine. _"You bit me!"_ I yelled.

_"I'm a vampire, get over it." _The brunette crossed her arms over her chest smirking at me.

I slowly sat up. _"Leo!"_ I yelled ignoring her.

"I thought you could heal yourself?"

_"White lighters can heal others, not themselves. Leo Get your ass down here!"_

_"Who are you yelling at?"_ Katherine asked looking around.

_"DAD!"_

There were trickles of lights as he orbed in next to me. _"Where have you been?"_ I argued.

_"What happened?"_ he asked as he put his hands on my arms inspecting me.

_"Long story short that bitch bit me."_ I said pointing to Katherine.

The door opened and we all spun around to see the body of Alaric striding in.

_"Klaus."_ I whispered to Leo, _"Take me home now."_

Alaric turned his head and studied us._ "Now who are you?"_ He asked stepping closer.

_"Orb now! LEO NOW!"_ I shouted and he finally took the hint and orbed us out of the apartment.

_"Who was that?"_ Klaus questioned.

_"Daddy dearest,"_ Katherine dead panned.

* * *

We orbed into my room and my dad laid me down on my bed.

_"Let me heal you."_

I nodded and let him work his magic when he was finished he stood beside my bed.

_"Pack your things; I'm taking you somewhere safe."_

_"What? No!"_

_"I will not argue with you about this, come."_ He grabbed my book bag and emptied my books out of it throwing in clothes.

_"I'm not going anywhere,"_ I jumped to my feet.

He stopped and turned to me. _"You said that was Klaus, the hybrid right?"_

I nodded.

He stepped closer looking me in the eyes._ "Then you must trust me, I am only trying to protect you. There are things you don't know about. There is a prophecy and I am trying to save you from it."_

_"What prophecy?"_

He sighed as he tried to reason with me,_ "Trust me, if I could tell you I would."_

_"What about Tyler? What about my friends?"_

_"They will be okay, I promise. Trust me."_

"okay" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

I had spent the summer with my father at magic school. It was on another realm, a place where Klaus couldn't reach me. I was told I was the only thing that could kill him, aside from a white oak stake, I just didn't know how. My father introduced me to his new family, the one he spent my whole life with instead of me. I kept in contact with Tyler while I was away and he said Klaus was gone for good. It had been three months and no sign of him. I was confident enough to go home, my father was reluctant, but I finally talked him into letting me go.

* * *

**Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!**

The mouse traps snapped shut like dominoes as the light came on revealing Matt in the doorway.

_"Oh come on, seriously!"_ Caroline huffed._ "Do you know how long it took to set all of this up."_

_"Forget about senior prank night?"_ Tyler asked Matt, half amused by Caroline's outburst.

_"Clearly"_ Matt stated. It was then that I noticed he had been drenched in sweat. He must have just come from the weight room. I let my eyes roam over his muscular body. Oh how I missed that body.

_"How can you forget, we only been waiting for this since freshman year."_ I was pulled out of my trance by Caroline's voice.

_"Yeah Matt if I'm doing this you're doing this."_ Elena stated as she pointed a flashlight at him.

_"Agreed."_ I said from behind Elena as I began to make my way over to Tyler.

_"I'm surprised any of you are doing this."_ Matt chuckled.

That's when Bonnie chimed in, _"Caroline's making us."_

Caroline took a deep breath and we all knew the speech that was about to some out of her mouth._ "We are about to be seniors, these are the memories that we will have forever, and if we don't make them now..."_

_"Then what's the point of it all."_ Elena finished.

I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped my mouth. Caroline shot me a 'if looks could kill' look.

_"Go ahead make fun. I don't care."_

_"You're all lame, and I have two more class rooms to prank."_ Tyler said as he picked up his duffle bag and shuffled out the class room.

Caroline smiled at me as she stuck her arm out pointing after Tyler. I know she was trying to get me to join in on the fun, and the easy way to do that was with the influence of my brother.

_"Fine, I can take a hint."_ I laughed before racing out of the room to catch up Tyler. He was just outside the talking to a group of boys. I joined in just as he began to pull clear wrap from the bag. He passed out a roll to each of us.

_"Get the faculty toilet seats..."_

I noticed Elena leaving the class room and heading down the hall.

Tyler and the boys started to walk off and I quickly followed suit.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with Bonnie and Matt, peeping into classroom windows. After covering the toilet seats with clear wrap, Tyler and Caroline took off together and Bonnie, Matt and I were stuck looking for Elena.

_"I sure hope she didn't have to use the bathroom."_ I joked.

I heard Matt chuckled.

_"You know you could always do a tracker spell."_ Bonnie shook her head laughing at my suggestion.

_"Maybe she is in the gym; I heard some seniors are filling it up with cups of water."_ Bonnie stated.

We entered the gym first Bonnie then Matt and finally me. We hardly made it in before we heard Elena yell.

_"Bonnie get out of here!"_

We all looked up to see Elena and Klaus in the middle of the court. Suddenly he appeared in front of Bonnie. I grabbed Matts arm, I don't know if it was to protect him or shield myself. He's back. My thought shouted in my head.

_"I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started."_ he said casually to Bonnie._ "Ah, Dana when you relax you and Chad sit tight."_

I quickly turned sideways taking in the sight of my classmates. I hadn't even noticed they were there.

_"I see you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive."_

Bonnie whipped around meeting his eyes._ "That's right, if you want to blame someone blame me."_

_"There's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference seemed to have cause some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you cause the fix."_

Suddenly the doors behind me and Matt were being pulled open.

_"Get off of me"_

I quickly turned to see Tyler being drug in by a blonde. How was she stronger than... Oh she must be a vampire too.

_"hush"_

Klaus extended his hand out towards the blonde, _"I like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning she can be quite mean."_

_"Don't be an ass"_ She said before throwing Tyler towards the man.

_"Tyler"_ I said worry clear in my voice. Klaus' eyes shot to me and I felt uncomfortable in his gaze, so I looked to my brother.

_"Ah your back,"_ Klaus looked pleased.

_"Leave him alone."_ Elena gritted out.

What the hell is going on?

He drug Tyler closer to Elena before speaking._ "I'm going to make this simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition It's quite horrible actually."_

I felt my body go numb as I watched him bite into his wrist.

_"TYLER!"_ I screamed as I tried to run to him, but Matt caught me holding me back. _"What are you doing, let go out me."_ I yelled as I fought with Matt. _"Let go!"_

I heard a muffling sound and stopped fighting to look up to see the Klaus had his wrist over Tyler's mouth. He was looking right at me for a split second before turning to Bonnie.

_"I need you to find a way to safe my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry."_

In a flash he snapped Tyler's neck and left him drop to the floor.

_"NO!"_ I screamed. I felt Matts hold had loosen and I propelled my way forward falling on my knees in front of Tyler. I hugged him as I screamed. _"No! Tyler, no!"_ My cheeks were stained with tears. _"Ty, please, no. You can't leave me! Please! I love you Tyler, no!"_ I used my magic to try to heal him but it wasn't working. I felt myself being lifted and I knew it was Matt once again. As I felt myself standing I looked up and met the eyes of the monster.

_"You! How could you do this, you sick son of a..."_

_"Peyt..."_ Matt tried to shut me up but I was raged.

_"I'll kill you for this, I swear to..."_

_"Peyton!"_ Matt snatched me around to face him.

_"He killed him Matt, Ty's gone."_ I sobbed into his chest.

_"He's not dead."_ I snapped up at Elena's words.

_"What the hell are you talking about"_ I half shout at my friend.

_"Klaus' blood will turn him to a vampire."_ She explained.

I knitted my brows together.

_"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition."_ Klaus spoke as he gathered himself. I glared at him. He continued talking but I couldn't stay tuned in, I was focused on staring at Tyler's body. He could still be alive; If Bonnie can find a way to get him through the transition.

I felt Matt start to leave me and I glanced up with a questionable look.

He cupped my face with his hands, _"Come on we have to help Bonnie to keep Ty alive. You have to stay strong, we'll find away."_ He tried to assure me everything was going to be fine.

I had to believe him, I couldn't give in. I had to fight for Tyler, because he would fight for me._ "Okay."_ I said softly. He gently kissed my forehead before pulling me to his side and guiding me towards the exit. I took one last look at Tyler's body before, exiting.

* * *

Bonnie thinks she found the solution and judging by the look on his face, Klaus believed her. I prayed Elena's blood would be the antidote. I can't lose Tyler.

Klaus began to walk away.

_"Wait!"_ I called out. Bonnie looked surprised, but I didn't care. I ran past her and towards the monster. I stood at arm's length to him and looked him straight in the eyes, he seemed surprised by my outburst and then curious.

_"What?"_ He said coldly.

I let out a big breath i didn't know I had been holding. _"I want to see Tyler. If this doesn't work, then he dies... I want... I need to see him. I need to at least get the chance to say goodbye."_ I said, as I finished I noticed I was no longer looking him the eyes but at his chest.

He was quiet for a while, causing me to look up. The second my eyes met his, he nodded and began back down the hall. I quickly followed.

_"Well the verdict's in the witch says the doppelganger should be dead."_

As I enter the room I noticed Caroline was there as well as Rebekah.

_"Does that mean we can kill her?"_ Rebekah asked.

_"No, I quite sure it means the opposite."_

_"What"_ Rebekah scoffed as she pulled Caroline into an embrace so she could escape.

Tyler was awake. I slowly walked up to him questioning if this was real. I had just seen him die. He looked down at me and a small smile ghosted his lips as he pulled me into a hug.

_"Please Ty, Please, Please don't leave me. I love you Ty. Don't leave. You're all I have. I can't live without you; it's supposed to be me and you against the world. Ty, you're my big brother, what am I supposed to do without you?"_

_"Shh"_ he shushed me as he petted my hair. _"I love you too. Everything's going to be fine."_

Klaus coughed causing me and Ty to pull apart. The original hybrid leaned over the lab table holding out a tube of blood. _"Call it a hunch, Elena's blood. Drink it."_

_"No..nnnn...no"_ Caroline began to struggle in Rebekah's arms.

_"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway love, consider this an experiment."_

Tyler look at me, I could feel all his trust and faith in me. I stole a glance at Klaus to see was now looking at me. I nodded at Tyler signaling him to drink it.

Tyler snatches the blood and drank it in on gulp. Seconds after he fell to the floor convulsing. I started to run to him, put Klaus put an arm around my waist stopping me from reaching Ty. I struggled against Klaus; my actions were soon halted as my brother's head shot up towards me as he let out a growl, his eyes yellow and his fangs bore. I felt my body stiffen.

I felt Klaus' breath against my ear as he whispered; _"Now that's a good sign."_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this was late. Gotta love College Finals. I have two different ways to take this story and I'm having a hard time choosing between the two. Please review and let me know which way I should go. I'm going to do a lot of flashbacks to first and and the beginning of second seasons. Explain relationships and how such. _**


End file.
